Lack of Memories
by TheVantasFan
Summary: Pic rightfully belongs to its own talented artist.Reuploaded and old.Karkat goes snow skiing with Sollux,Gamzee,and Tavros.He tends to have been in a terrible accident and is found barely alive.Guranteed to have violence,bad language,blood,yaoi,and maybe death.SolKat,and a bit of PBJ
1. The Beginning

A/N:Sorry if this story's grammar seems bad,I haven't done this for a while D':

And don't hesitate to give me any advice,I'll sure need it :)

P.S. This is very,very old.I copied it from my old 'stories' book.

P.P.S-These are trolls in the human putting that out there :)

* * *

I just laid there, on the ground with snow every inch around. The fragile snowflakes falling from the huge, gray blanket above and onto my cold, motionless body. I was in a pretty bad condition telling by the long, deep-cut gash on the back of my messy black hair. My rich,candy red blood soaked my hair and streamed down on my smoky grey scarf and long sleeve shirt, then spilled onto the soft but cold sand, ruining it's excellent white color.

I remember it.

I remember it all very clearly.

What happened today,...what made you come to this snow wasteland and what made you...like this...Cold, hungry, and maybe, paralyzed. And then, my mind seems to drift off somewhere...

Somewhere that seems earlier from today..The more I gave into thought,the less I realized how fucking cold my body of my body heat fading away as I completely let my mind set off into the lack of memories my consious had left.

"hey,kk",the text read from my bright little touch screen.

You guessed it. It was none other than great,big douchemuffin himself, ladies and gentleman. I present one of the biggest ass munches in the world...**_Sollux_**. I grunted annoyingly to myself, but decided troll him back anyway.

"HEY"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

"What?Cant ii be curiiou2 on what my '_lovely_' bro iis doing?"

"FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU SIDEWAYS."

"maybe later,kk"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP"

"eheheh"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION,CAPTOR."

"you doiing anythiing today."

"..."

"WHO WANTS TO KNOW?"

"well,iim asking you,arent ii?"

"WELL,DUH.I'M NOT FUCKING RETARDED."

"you 2ure about that?"

"..."

I glared daggers at your phone in your hands."Augh,must you be so _fucking_ annoying?Especially this early is the morning?",I grumbled silently to phone buzzed again,drawing my attention back to it. I silently read the text in my head.

"kk?you 2tiill there?"

No answer.

_buzz,buzz._

"dude diidnt mean iit."

_tik, tik._

"I KNOW."

"AND NOT REALLY DOING ANYTHING"

"well,great."

"WHY DO YOU ASK?"

"iim going 2now 2kiiing,wanna come?"

'Snow Skiing?',the thought processed through my of it , heard of it , but never actually done it before. Plus,if I ever got anywhere near the cold,I'd most likely be dying while just having a simple cold. But eh, for the hell of it, I wouldn't care. I'd be his fault that he invited me, and he'll have to pay for my very own funeral. He knows that I can get sick from almost anything, so I wouldn't be surprised if he was really trying to kill me. I'd come back and haunt his ass for that anyway.

"UM,SURE."

"WHY THE FUCK NOT."

"wow,really?"

"WHAT?"

"just liike that?"

"WELL,YEAH."

"IT'S BETTER THAN DYING OF BOREDOM HERE."

"I GUESS,AT LEAST."

"hmmm,yeah,ii gue22 2o"

"want me two piick you up?"

"EH,SURE."

"WHAT TIME?"

"how'2 4:30 2ound two you?"

"IT'S FINE."

"we'll bee there."

"WE?"

"oh yeah,ii havent told you."

"gz and at are coming two."

"..."

's all I fucking more fuckasses to hang out 's my fucking day over here everybody.

"kk?"

"YEAH?"

"you 2tiill going or you changed your miind?"

I thought about it for too long, setting my phone down on my nightstand,I balenced the two choices I had.

'Would I rather go have some 'fun' around three fucktards I despise?Or,will I stay and suffer from a serious case of boredom in my house?"I really just pulled them out of reasoning and went all 'Boredom?Three fuckasses?Boredom?Three fuckasses?'

I finally came to a conclusion.I slowly reach out for my phone and hesitantly started to text him won't be too bad ,...right?

"YEAH.I'M STILL GOING."

"great.2ee you at 30."

"YEAH,SEE YOU"

twinArramageddons ceased trolling carinoGenitiscist.

* * *

4:30 was half an hour from now. I started getting ready faster than anyone could say the longest word in the world, which probably took forever because I too can't pronouce the freaking word. I pulled on my rather comfy pants along with my long sleeve turtle-neck with the cancer sign on the middle of my chest. I went downstairs to make some relaxing tea. I got one of the tiny tea bag put it to side as I reached up for my favorite mug on the high shelf of the cabinet. And,_** Don't** make fun of me _, It was challenging considering how ridiculously short I was,_but didn't admit it to the others. _I finally reach high enough to grab it,_Fucking finally.._ I set it down , I put the tiny bag into it...and then I set it aside as well.I already made boiling water earlier for some odd reason, which had steam flow out as I poured it carefully onto my beloved mug. I waited a few minutes for the tea's magic to spread over it's newfound land...of fucking hot water. I was partly waiting for it to cool down a bit.

I couldn't help but listen to some of my favorite music from Mayday Parade and draw a little sketch of a crab while I was at sketch I drew myself was...quite good, if I do say so myself.

* * *

A/N:

I had to cut it short because my dad and little brother are bitching at me to get off D;

Tell me what you think so far, if it isn't too much trouble.

Edit:OK, I'm back. And I fixed some of the errors in here.

Back to the story.

* * *

Remembering the tea on the counter,I quit gazing at my 'masterpiece' and got up, taking the little delicate piece of paper along in my then just taking the tiny bag out of the mug and tossing into the trashcan on my way to the living room,successfully landing inside.

I crashed down on the couch,put my feet ontop my coffee table, snatched the remote on the side of my butt, and turned on the tv. And of course, I would surf through the channels ,and also finally landing on a romcom.

You know how I am.

Sollux and the others just don't get me when I watch these and not anything they watch. They fucking know how I get with other movies,_especially _the ones that Sollux watch. I sipped my tea silently as the tv blared with lines from the movie and shined the room different colors from the sudden switches on the small minutes into the movie, a sudden knock is heard from the door, just inches away from the location I am at right now.

I step to my feet lazily as I strolled to the brown, wooden infamous grumpy look remained on my face as I swung the door open for the three trolls on the other side.

"Hey there,Best friend!",my moiral, Gamzee said to my face in his usual happy I extend my hand to my face to wipe off some spit he let fly out of his mouth.

"Uh,hello Karkat.",Tavros smiled shyly at me.

"Hey, KK. You ready?",and finally, Sollux asked me in a questioning manner.

"Hey,I guess.", I said to Sollux and the other two on the porch. "Hold on though.I gotta turn the tv off." The remote still being in my hand, it took only two steps inside and a press of a button.

_click!_

It's off.

"Okay,now I am." I assured them all.

"Great.C'mon,the sooner we go,the more time we have." The taller yellow-blood smirked and pointed to his car.

"Wonderful." I had spoke with a bored tone. "Let's just get this over with."

I walked over to the car in my driveway with the high clown and his shy friend following behind.

Sollux raced up to me.

"Eager,are we?Hmm?",Sollux teased.

"Shut up."He sticks his tongue out at me and I roll my eyes.

He clicked his key button. It made a _"beep,beep."_ noise and it immediately unlocked the car doors. I opened the car door and swiftly slid myself inside.I had shotgun,Gamzee and Tavros had the back seats all to themselves,and Sollux drives,_obiviously. _The lisp troll and I turn our back a bit to draw back our seatbelts. ((So we could be safe :D)) And the other two,could care less and talk it off,Sollux turns around to look at me and the guys.

"Ok guys,"He started with his lispy voice. "By the time we're halfway there,it could get a bit chilly in here. I brought some scarves and blankets to keep all of us warm. I'll also put my heater on just in case. Oh and also, AT, GZ, put on your damn seat belts. I'm not risking getting a ticket and having to pay just for your reckless asses, got it?"

They took the hint and nodded,and so did I, for no absolute reason at all. "Good." He slid his key inside the car's key hole, twisted it, and the engine spluttered to life. _It was about fucking time_." And off we go.",Sollux smiled a bit as we backed out of my driveway and drove off. I looked out of my window, only to see my house shrinking away the farther we went into the we got into the freeway. Sollux drove by the cities nearby in a maximum speed. I couldn't help but gaze into the city lights as we passed shiny bright lights lighting up the dark winter sky. I was losing myself in it's lighty beauty and maybe looking towards the sky a big, soft looking clouds up in the sky, they just looked...so dreamy. Just looking at their fluffy excellence made me feel tired.

I yawned a bit, and laid my head back on the car seat. And my eyes lowering droopily, threatening to close any second. Gamzee's and Tavros' voices fading away from any communication. I whipped my head a bit around to see the Gemini's appearence getting all blurry from my _'tired as fuck'_ eyesight. I switched sides with my head, and I was looking outside the window across my face. I decided to give in, I felt so peaceful, and I haven't had much sleep last night anyway.

What is my problem?

That was the last thing that lingered through my mind as I closed my eyes and drifted off into pure bliss.

* * *

A/N:Heh,how's that for an ending?

Anyway, That's all I needed to write for chapter one, before my dad and brother started bitching for the computer. That's all folks!The next chapter will come out once I get my new computer, or probably until I manage to get on the computer again .-.

Peace!~


	2. It Happens:part 1

A/N:Finally managed to get back on!:D

And changed trolls in the human world to whatever you guys with :D

**EDIT:Fixed it up a bit,the keyboard's a bitch .-. R&R**

* * *

"...k.."

"..k.."

"..Kk.."

"..KK..!"

A hushed whisper made it's way into my ear completely.I can feel a hand laced around my shoulder,radiating steady heat between them."KK..?",He shook my shoulder gently.I was awake yes,but still fucking tired,I kept my eyes closed as he still shook my shoulder and repeated my ,yes,It got very fucking annoying.I grunted and fluttered my eyes open a bit,my vision was still weary,but I could see someone was in front of close if you ask me.I blinked a few times,and rubbed my eyes,making them regain most of my vision back,I could see...Sollux?Then,...I immediatly realized...

_'...oh shit...'_

_'HE'S TOO DAMN CLOSE TO MY FUCKING FACE!'_

I blushed almost immediatly and glared deadly into his soul...At least,I think so..

"WHAT IN THE GRUBS _FUCK_ ARE YOU DOING?!"

He seemed a bit surprised at the sudden action,...little 'caught off guard' too.I couldn't blame him for some odd reason, thing,he tries to wake me up and I almost next,I scream into his legit.

He rubs his ear and glares a bit at me too.

"Fuck kk,what did I do?"

"WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN CLOSE TO MY FUCKING FACE!?"

"I was trying to wake you up,and cauthe I fucking can.",His lisp strikes again.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE _THAT_ CLOSE TO ME!",I yelled one more time.I cross my arms and a frustrated sigh escaped my lips.I looked away from him,hoping he didn't see the raging blush that invaded my entire face.

"Of courthe I had too,"He began again."I couldn't let you freeze your ath off and get thick like you uthually 't think I don't know you that well.",He crosses his arms and shifted his gaze at me.

"I wath only trying to help,geez...",He finally ended.

By now,even though they were nowhere in my point of view cause of Sollux' fatass,I'm afraid that Gamzee and Tavros heard us both.I waited until my flushed face faded away,which was not _too_ much time for it to,it turned into a slight red across my cheeks.I heaved a deep sigh and apoligized hesitately.

"I...I'm..sorry..."I stared hard on to the soft,white ground below our feet,...or his feet smiled a bit,it looked as if he was about to say 'Awww.' or some cheesy shit like that."it'th alright,kk.",He wrapped his fingers around his bee-striped scarf around his looked down at his scarf,then at smiles again,but a bit wider this time."Wait here.",He went to the back of his car,probably to get something.I did as he said and just sat there,for no more than a good five walks back up to me with something or somethings in his scarf,this one a smoky and a black,ridiculously fluffy blanket.

"Hey,what's that for-",Sollux cuts me off with wrapping the soft fabric around my neck,which was oddly cold to tell you the with the blanket,but around my whole body.

"Hey,I couldn't let you freeze to death.",He leans his face closer to mine.

"...",I could feel the heat rising up my face again.I turn my face away."Uh,... ",I mumble loud enough for him to hear.

He smiles teasingly,"What'th wrong,kk?Has my hotneth got to you?",he replaces the smile with a smug grin."Ha Ha,my ass.",I said to his face a little _too _ puts on a fake frown on his lips.

"Kk,your tho mean to me.",He backs his face away from mine.

"Hmmm..."

"Kkkk..",he whines as he covers his face with his hand.

"Ugh...Sorry.",I grumble.

He spreads out one finger over his head hastily and smiles again,"Tho I'm hot?"

"Fuck you."

He ,it feels as if it were contagious.I couldn't help but laugh a bit fake one,nor a cackle.A _real_ laugh that I haven't let out since...well, surprised me to say the least,I didn't really know I had that in me.

Sollux stopped.

I looked up to to see a mixed shocked and surprised look bored into his features.

_Silence..._

"...What?",I finally speak,he blinks.

"I've...never heard you laugh before...",Sollux leans in again,but closer than in 'noses almost touching'."It'th actually pretty cute.",His teasing smile came back.I could feel my body tense up as his eyes bore into my face became flushed by breathing coming in and out in short bursts.I shove my hand in his face rather vigorously.

"Get the fuck outta my face.",I pushed his features away.

"You know you love it.",Sollux mumbled into my hand,and eventually pulling it away.

"My ass I love it.",He rolls his eyes while smiling."Thall we go?"

"Hey,whatever we do to get me out of boredom is fine with me."

"Alright then.",He backs away from my face again,moves out of of my view,and looks behind him."Hey!GZ!AT!",He calls out to the other fucking around with snow ,y'know,...Snow Angels n' shit..."Let'th go guyth!Or do you wanna stay and fuck around with the snow?"

The stoner clown turns back to face Sollux,"We'll stay here,man!If it's cool with you motherfucker.",He smiles stupidly.

"Hey,I can't tell you how to live your 'th kk'th job."

"Hey!",I shout out to him.

He just rolls his god damn eyes and gives a satistfing smirk.

"Do what you want!Me and kk will be up on that hill!",He points over to the big mountain with a shitload of snow covering it.I looked up.

_'Gulp!'_

I cowarded into my blanket,making sure the fluffy fabric was tight and firm around every corner in my was _no way_ in hell that I,Karkat Vantas,will go snow skiing down that large,shit ton of white turd that Sollux called a _'hill'._

"That's cool,see ya up there!"Gamzee honked gleefully...I hear footsteps coming towards me.I tense up shakily,he grabs my blanket and tries to pull it off,I tug back forcefully.I ain't going down without a fucking fight,fuckass!

"Kk,not go of my blanket",He also tugged at the ridiculously warm kept bitch-fighting about it,until he finally used all of his strength and manage to pull it.I yelped in surprise as I fell into him,the blanket flying away from both of our grasps and my body.

We both groaned partly in pain.I pulled my head away from that bony chest of rage was rising up,there was no stopping me now.I gritted my teeth hard and my blood ,literally so hot,I could have been exploding with magma by now.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK,CAPTOR?!"I yelled.

"What did I do now,athturd?",He laid his head down his arms,which was behind his head already.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!"

" thtarted it.",He looked bored of this conversation already.

I got off of rage face still remained on my face.I was about to yell at him some more,but my tongue stiffened in place.I noticed the mountain again and shook almost sat up with his hands in the snow."Kk,what'th-",I cling into him and keep looking up the return,he jumps a bit,and then smirks.

"Ehehe,kk,it'th okay if your thcared.",He ruffles my hair and snickers._'Scared?Oh you motherfuck-'_

"Shut the fuck up!I'm not.",He raises a brow and looks at my arms.I swipe them away."That..-Isn't a part of this!",He snickers again."Okay then,",He rises up and walks to the back of his car again and this time,brings two snowboards.((or whatever it's called really .-.))

"Why don't you prove it?",He hands one to me and grins.

* * *

A/N:OHHHHHHHHHH,CLIFFHANGER!

Anyways,I gotta go my family is full of bitches .-.

Bye :D

**EDIT:Just letting you know,...if this gets at least AT LEAST 20 faves,I might consider making it a comic on my DA too :)**

**Oh,and hows Karkat's POV so far?I'm mostly used to using his perspective since he's like my patron troll and yeah,I'm a bit like him...okay A if you want me to,I'll try to write from Sollux' perspective .-.**

**Anyways,my mom nearby...and not minding her own bizchiz -'.Goodbye :D**


	3. It Happens:Part 2

**A/N:Writing two story's chapters at a time! *o***

* * *

I glared and swiped it away from his nearly grip-less hand.

"Fine,I'll do it..."

But seeing that I was still tired,I suppose he wouldn't mind if we stayed down here for a bit longer.I yawned deeply and sat down on the ground.I rubbed both of my eyes gently,and said in a rusty whisper,"...But,can't we stay down a bit longer?I mean,...I just woke up and I still didn't get the sleep I needed last night..."I lowered my eyes and laid down.

I can see his expressionless face,but his lips quickly curled into a soft,understanding smile.

"Thure.",He lays down a few brief inches from me,and he also grabs the blanket from earlier,which was somehow nearby his head."Hey...",He said."Don't be all alone right there.C'mere."he patted the snow next to his side,smiling.I normally would have been all like 'NO,WHAT THE FUCK,FUCK YOU CAPTOR.',but my voice didn't have the strength to do so,and also,I wouldn't want to waste the little energy I had now.I scooted closer and turned my body over to the other side I was on before,...you see what I mean...

"Aww,c'mon..You can do better than that."

"Wha-",I whispered,then squeaked in surprise as arms wrapped around between my chest and stomach then lifted me up,and the next thing I know,I'm on top of Sollux' chest,all warm and snug,but still shocked by his action from before.I hesitated,but wrapped my arms under his,and cuddled it like the same thing I do to my crab plushie...Oh,_God._You heard _nothing_.

I purr slightly and nuzzle down to his chest,looking for more warmth.I can almost hear him smile.

* * *

_'Warmth..All I can feel around me..is warmth'_

I attempt to open my eyes,but immediately close them again as a slight breeze blew past my face,my eyes were getting a bit watery which made it very irritating.I open them again,and this time I blink more than a few times,mostly because they felt as if a million stingers striked through them.

I could see something,no,somebody with yellow and black stripes underneath me,I look ,he appeared to be gazing up the sky with his arms laid behind his head.I look up too,the sky now had a very deep shade of blue,and the stars looked like bright,white dots in the sky.

I could feel the troll shift a bit below my small body compared to his tall,lanky self...Well,not small but..eh,you get the point.

I look down on on to him,he notices and does the same,he smiles.

"Tho..How wath you're dream?"I bury my head down his chest and nuzzle my way into his chest in search for more warmth..Slowly and all the gentlest ways possible damn it.

"..What dream..?"

"Oh you know,thothe fake illuthionth that you're brain maketh you thee while you're sleeping.",_God,the way he put it._

"I know what a dream is numbnuts."I murmur into his upper front,which made him squirm a bit..Ah,so he's ticklish?Well,that's some useful information right there."I'm not fucking retarded..And that's not what I meant."

"Or are you?"He completely ignored my second statement.

"Fuck off."he plays with my hair._As if it weren't already messed up you fucking asshole."_Ehehe,right..Tho you ready?

I raise myself up a bit using my arms and tilt my head a bit."For what?"

I could see him biting his lip to hold back a noise that would most likely piss me off…I'm guessing you already know what and why so I'm not going to even say it.I scowl at him and put my face back down,blushing slightly."Get your face off my chest,you're not getting out thith in any way."

"Getting out of what?"

"Thnow Thkiing,athturd.",'_Ah,fuck.I completely forgot about that death wish.'_

I groan devestatedly._'Fuck,fuck,fuck_.'How was I going to get out of this shit?Well that's easy.I'm _not..Oh yeah,_that's right.I'm going to show this asshole who's boss.

"Shut up.I'm going,I'm going."I lazily get off of him and step to my feet.I cross my arms and wait for him to get the fuck up,he reaches out his hand and narrows his eyes at me as if he was expecting me to take it.I roll my eyes and grasp his hand into mines.I pull him up half-effortlessly,he grabs the snowboards on the side and we each watched our step on the way when we finally reached the summit of the shitload,we gazed at the beauty it gave us,speechless.

White..A glorious full moon shined down on the mountains and the lake at the bottom shimmered with beautiful sparkles,the clouds drifted by and I accidently mistook the stars for brilliant white diamonds in the view was breathtaking.

"Well,thith is it kk..",his voice helped me breathe again.

"Yeah,..I know."

We prepared ourselves, put on everything we thought we needed and steadied our positions for take off..At the corner of my eye,I could see him glancing at me,worry in his eyes..He turns his head and faces the side of my head,and he speaks as if he was unsure of this."Kk,are you thtill thure you want to do thith?I mean,thith just theemth a bit too hardcore for you don't you think?",Is he trying to back me out of this?Oh no he didn't.

"Sollux,"I breathe in and with a heat fog coming out of my mouth when I spoke."You tempted me to do this..Don't think I'm going to back out now.."He frowns a bit but then smiles."Okay then,kk."

"On three."I nod.

"One.."

'_thud,thud.'_

"Two.."

'_thud,thud!'_

"Three..!"

And we took off.

The snowboard slid on top of the snow and a trail of it's previous movements were left behind.

The fresh,cold wind blew in my face and played with hair throughly.

My scarf flapped behind me in such I watched the snow up ahead as I headed up a stump and flew into the air.I did a few first flips before falling down to the ground in maginificence..Nothing can touch me,Nobody can touch me.I felt so free.

Sollux skied to my side,he seemed to be having a great time also,smiled widely at me and told me:"Damn kk!Your a natural at this!"

I smiled a bit at him too,"Yeah,I know right!?"

He smiled until he stopped dead in his tracks,with a horrified look on his face.I was surprised at his sudden action,I look back and call out to him.

"Sollux,Why'd you stop?!"

"KK!STOP!"

"What do you mean?!"

"LOOK UP AHEAD!"I did so,and my heart stopped.A large stump with hardly anything in front of it.A dead end.A death end if I didn't stop this snowboard from going up into the air and down into the deep floor below right now.I tried my quickest way to stop,but the snow turned too slippery and in no time,I was hurling up in the air and plummeting down to the far down snow floors..

I reached the bottom,I tumbled down a long way before feeling a sharp pain jolt through the back of my head.A rock.A sharp,hard rock planted into the earth and striking the back of my head.I felt intense pain as I rolled down the snow more further and front-first.

I finally slid into the spot I am now..Bleeding and barely even alive..Doubting that the others were looking for me.I feel my eyes close down automatically.I feared that I would I would never see at my end to life..I..was alone..Before a reach the peak of dying,I hear a voice in the distance.

"KK!"Sollux,He shouted crisply out to the wind.

Suddenly,that doubting thought was replaced by a spark of hope deep down in my dying soul..and conscious…

And just as I closed my eyes shut,I hear faint footsteps coming towards me and the voice sadly saying:"Karkat..?"

* * *

**A/N:FINALLY IT'S FUCKING DONE!**

**FUCKING FAMILY FFFFFFFFFF-**

**Review please and tell me if this seemed rushed,I must know so I can fixed that .-.**

**Anyways,bye!~**


End file.
